Coniglio Bianco
by Noctis Lucis
Summary: Allein in Junon zurück gelassen sieht sich Rufus mit seiner Einsamkeit konfrontiert. Bis Genesis die Order bekommt ein Auge auf den pubertierenden Prinzen zu haben. GenesisxRufus


**Titel**: Coniglio Bianco - Folge dem weißen Kaninchen  
**Autor**: Noctifer  
**Beta**: jinta – vielen, vielen lieben Dank 3  
**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII  
**Genre**: Drama / Romanze  
**Rating**: P18/Slash  
**Zeiteinstufung**: Nach AC/DoC bzw. noch vor BC  
**Plotbunny / Widmung**: Kabuki  
**Anmerkungen**: Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf Lewis Carrolls "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" und "Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There"

„_Wenn der Kampf der Bestien  
das Ende der Welt einläutet,  
wird die Göttin vom Himmel herabsteigen._

_Die Schwingen des Lichts und der Dunkelheit ausgebreitet,  
wird sie uns führen zu Glück,  
ihrem ewiglichen Geschenk."_

Seufzend legte er das Buch auf den Tisch, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.  
Was immer Genesis geglaubt hatte in dem Buch gefunden zu haben, Rufus fand es nicht. Hatte es damals nicht gefunden und auch nach jahrelanger, einem Jahrzehnt andauernder, Suche wollte sich das Geheimnis immer noch nicht offenbaren.  
Mit der Zunge befeuchtete er einen schmalen Streifen auf dem Joint, steckten ihn sich zwischen die Lippen und zündete ihn an.  
Beißender Rauch ätzte sich seinen Hals hinunter bis in die Lungen. Sein dritter, oder vierter Joint an diesem Abend und noch immer wollte sein Kopf nicht frei werden von den lästigen Gedanken. Vier schmale Kokainstreifen auf dem Spiegel, von denen zwei innerhalb der nächsten Minuten in seiner Nase verschwanden, sollten Abhilfe schaffen. Ebenso wie die Flasche Wodka, die er an die Lippen setzte und das Morphium - letztendlich um die Träume fern zu halten.

An diesem Abend hatte er den Fehler gemacht in den Spiegel zu sehen und diesen gleich darauf hin zertrümmert. Wie auch alle anderen Spiegel in der weitläufigen Wohnung. Rot geränderte Augen, dunkle Augenringe und eine Gesichtsfarbe, die Valentine daneben gesund erschienen ließ. Hohlwangig wie der Tod selbst hatte er aus leblosen Augen heraus gestarrt. Dieser Fremde.  
Seine Faust ließ den Spiegel laut krachend bersten. Die Splitter, die sich in seine Hand bohrten, ihm tief ins Fleisch schnitten, ließen ihn schmerzhafte Befriedigung erfahren. Erst als er den letzten Spiegel zerstört hatte, jeder von ihnen unter seiner Faust gebrochen war, fing er an sich die spitzen, blutverschmierten Scherben aus der Hand zu ziehen.  
Langsam.  
Mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Wodka brannte in den frischen Wunden, schmerzte und desinfizierte. Ein weißes Handtuch genügte um wenigstens den teuren Teppich vor Blutspritzern zu schützen.  
Die Ledercouch konnte er abwischen.  
Dem Blut, den feinen Kratzern und kleinen Splittern in seinem Gesicht und auf seinem nackten Oberkörper widmete er keine Aufmerksamkeit. Unter dem obligatorischen weißen Hemd würden sie ungesehen verheilen können Eine Cure-Materia würde die feinen Kratzer und Wunden im Gesicht verheilen lassen, als wären sie nie da gewesen.

Kurz überlegte er, ob es nicht besser wäre die Wunden zusätzlich mit Salz zu desinfizieren, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass er kein Salz in seinem Haushalt finden würde.  
Und sonst auch nichts, was auch nur in weitläufigem Sinne mit 'Nahrungsmittel' in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte.  
Elena war das letzte Mal vor einigen Monaten in seiner Küche zugange gewesen, hatte ihm den Kühlschrank vollgeräumt. Mittlerweile musste sich dort drin eine neue, haarige und aggressive Population gebildet haben, die den Inkubationsschälchen im ShinRa-Labor das Fürchten lehren könnten.  
Noch ein Grund sich nicht von der Couch in die Küche zu begeben und für Rufus ein weiterer Grund einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche zu nehmen. Die absolute Stille in der Wohnung beruhigte Rufus und ließ gleichzeitig die Stimmen in seinem Kopf lauter brüllen als zuvor. Stimmen, die keineswegs von Halluzinationen oder einer schizophrenen Psychose herrührten, vielmehr waren es Stimmen aus der Vergangenheit, die ihn einerseits quälten, andererseits amüsierten.

"Aber du bist mir nun mal nicht scheißegal! Das warst du noch nie! Arschloch! "

Ein abfälliges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
Ein Geflecht aus Lügen, das von Veld und Rufus' Altem geknüpft worden war, von Tseng weiter gestrickt wurde und irgendwann von Rufus zerschnitten werden würde.  
Gern hätte er sich einfach im unpassendsten Moment abgesetzt. Leider hatte es sein Alter nie ganz geschafft ihm die Flausen aus dem Kopf zu prügeln. Nicht einmal Veld war es gelungen aus dem jungen Shinra eine Marionette zu machen, weder durch Manipulation, noch durch intrigante Konstruktionen, die bis heute Rufus' Leben bestimmten.  
Ironie des Schicksals, dass es ein Turk war, wegen dem er sich gegen das System gestellt hatte und, letztendlich, das tun würde, was Veld durch seine Pläne hatte erreichen wollen.  
Er würde das Imperium einem Turk übergeben. Velds Turk und, wie es sich für eine brave, manipulierte Marionette gehörte, würde er sich selbst aus dem Weg räumen. Nicht für Veld. Nicht, weil Veld es geschafft hatte, Rufus das Hirn heraus zu ficken. Sein Turk hatte es geschafft.  
Hatte das geschafft, was sein Alter und Veld vergebens versucht hatten. Ihn gebrochen.

Ein weiterer Schluck, eine weitere Erinnerung. Genesis. Vielleicht der einzige, der ihn jemals gemocht hatte. Wirklich gemocht.  
Natürlich, tausende Frauen und Männer liebten Rufus' – Geld. Seine Macht. Elena und Rude mochten ihn, weil er ihr Boss war. Weil er, entgegen dem, was alle erwartet hatten, sich um seine beiden Turks kümmerte. Er sah sie nicht als notwendiges Übel, eher als Freunde. Bezahlte Freunde. Freundschaft, die über einen Gehaltsscheck aufrechterhalten wurde. Die einzige Freundschaft die er pflegte. Genesis war seinetwegen zu ihm gekommen. Vielleicht. Manchmal – so hoffte er.  
Sicherheit war etwas, was Rufus nie gehabt hatte. Außer zu einer Zeit, in der er noch nichts von Politik und Intrigen verstanden hatte, in der auf einer harten Pritsche, frierend aber friedlich, in den Armen eines dunkelhaarigen Jungen geschlafen hatte.  
Sicherheit.  
Ein Wort, das Rufus vor vierzehn Jahren hinter sich gelassen hatte, als er von Veld trotz schreien, zetern und beißen in einen Helikopter gesteckt und nach Junon geschickt worden war.  
Als Veld ihm gesagt hatte, er sei nur ein Störfaktor.  
Doch Rufus hatte geglaubt es besser zu wissen und in Junon gewartet. Geschwiegen und gelernt. Und weiter gewartet.  
Sein Turk hatte sich nicht gemeldet.  
Nach einem halben Jahr, das dem jungen Shinra vorgekommen war wie zehn, hatte er aufgehört zu warten.

Ein weiterer Schluck.  
Eine Spritze, ein Löffel über einem kleinen Bunsenbrenner. Rufus schloss die Augen, genoss den dumpf pochenden Schmerz seiner Hand und die Wirkung des Heroins, das seine Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche drängte.

„Unergründlich geheimnisvoll ist das Geschenk der Göttin."  
Erschrocken keuchte Rufus auf und drehte sich um. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, im Stillen betitelte der junge Shinra den Soldaten vor sich als unhöfliches Arschloch und biss sich auf die Zunge.

Der 1st Class verzog die Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln, legte den Kopf schief und musterte den jungen Shinra amüsiert. Unter dem sezierenden Blick aus den hellen, leuchtenden Makoaugen schrumpfte Rufus einige Zentimeter in sich zusammen. Soldaten, vor allem die 1st Class, waren ihm suspekt. Tseng hatte ihn vor ihnen gewarnt. Er hatte gesagt, dass ihre Köpfe verdreht wären; Makoverseucht.

„Es suchend erheben wir uns in die Lüfte. Wellen kräuseln die Wasseroberfläche. Rastlos sind irrende Seelen."

Dieses Vorurteil wurde gerade von dem SOLDATEN ihm gegenüber bestätigt. Als er auf ihn zukam, wich Rufus instinktiv zurück und musterte den Mann vor sich eingehend. Das rote Schwert, das er wie selbstverständlich in der einen Hand mit sich herum trug, in der anderen ein kleines, ledergebundenes Buch.

„Es gibt keinen Hass, nur Freude.  
Denn dir gilt die Liebe der Göttin.  
Held des Anbeginns, Heiler der Welten."

Der rote Mantel wehte in der lauen Meeresbrise, seine Haltung strahlte Selbstsicherheit aus. Überheblichkeit.  
Manchmal hatte er ihn gesehen, oftmals alleine, ebenso die Nase in einem Buch vergraben wie er auch. Ein ruhiger Soldat, anders als Fair, der ständig in geselligen Runden plapperte, hielt er sich nicht mit irgendwelchen anderen ShinRa-Soldaten auf. Meistens saß er allein, irgendwo Abseits, wenn er verträumt in dem merkwürdigen Buch blätterte. Manchmal in Gesellschaft von Angeal, einem anderen 1st Class oder General Crescent.  
Sephiroth Crescent.  
Ein Mann, der Rufus wirklich suspekt war. Der ihm Angst einjagte.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er den 1st Class angestarrt hatte, errötete unter dem amüsierten Blick und dem angedeuteten Lächeln.  
Betreten sah er zu Boden, drehte sich betont langsam um und setzte sich wieder zwischen seine aufgeschlagenen Bücher.

'Die Geschichte Gaias'  
'Politik - Basiswissen'  
'Politik - Schriften zur Staatstheorie'  
'Wirtschaftswissenschaften - Basis'  
'Krieg und Strategie'

Bücher zu denen er Statistiken erstellen, Abhandlungen und Zusammenfassungen schreiben musste. Wofür er sich wieder die Nacht um die Ohren hauen würde.  
Keine Zeit für das Gestarre eines 1st Class, keine Zeit für Plaudereien.

„Du liest viel", sagte der Soldat und stellte sich hinter ihn in die Sonne. Stirnrunzelnd starrte Rufus auf seinen Schatten, schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf. Was immer der Kerl auch wollte, sofern Rufus ihn lang genug ignorierte, würde er irgendwann abhauen. Wie alle zuvor, die versucht hatten ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen.  
Doch der 1st Class ließ sich nicht ignorieren, besaß sogar die Dreistigkeit sich neben Rufus zu setzen und ihm das Buch aus der Hand zu nehmen.  
Irritiert blinzelte der junge Shinra, runzelte die Stirn und biss sich wütend auf die Zunge.  
Wenn der unverschämte Kerl das Buch haben wollte, sollte er doch; Rufus hatte genug andere Bücher die gelesen werden mussten. Aber auch das zweite Buch wurde ihm abgenommen. Ebenso das Dritte. Beim vierten schob sich wieder ein roter Lederhandschuh in sein Sichtfeld, doch diesmal reagierte er und zog das Buch rechtzeitig weg. Trotzig presste er es an seine Brust und versuchte den 1st Class durch hasserfüllte Blicke zu vertreiben.

„Mein Name ist Genesis", sagte der Soldat leise, legte den Kopf schief und wischte sich fahrig einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Desinteressiert musterte Rufus den 1st Class weiter. Schwieg.  
„Du bist ein fast Jahr in Junon, sprichst mit niemandem und bist ständig allein. Dauernd sehe ich dich nur Bücher herum tragen, lernen oder schreiben."  
Eine gute Zusammenfassung seines derzeitigen Lebens, dachte Rufus und lupfte elegant eine Augenbraue. Was wollte der Kerl?  
„Die anderen, die Soldaten, sie reden über dich. Den jungen Shinra. Ein hübscher, stiller Junge", sein Blick glitt über Rufus, der sofort errötete und die Nase pikiert kräuselte.  
„Einige haben versucht mit dir zu sprechen."  
Natürlich hatten sie das. Allen voran Fair, der zwei Stunden auf ihn eingeplappert hatte. Nicht, dass Zack Rufus irgendwie unsympathisch gewesen wäre, nur hatte dieser ihn durch seinen enormen Mitteilungsdrang tatsächlich verschreckt.

Ebenso hatte es Lazard versucht, genau wie Veld ihn eine Stunde durch das Telefon angebrüllt hatte, dass er endlich den Mund aufmachen sollte. Erst, als er Tsengs Stimme im Hintergrund gehört hatte, war Leben in ihn zurückgekehrt.  
Leise hatte er seinen Namen geflüstert, um anschließend, erschrocken über sich selbst, einfach die Verbindung zu unterbrechen.  
Auch als Veld wiederholt angerufen hatte, weigerte sich Rufus den Hörer in die Hand zu nehmen und war an Lazard vorbei nach Draußen geflüchtet.  
Hatte sich in sein Lieblingsversteck verkrochen und versucht die Tränen zurück zu halten.  
Erst zwei Tage und eine riesige Suchaktion später war er aus der Mündungshöhle der Sister Ray wieder heraus gekrochen.  
Sogar General Crescent selbst hatte ihn angesprochen. Schweigend hatten sie sich einige Minuten gegenseitig angestarrt. Ein Blick, unter dem Rufus den innigen Wunsch verspürt hatte sofort zu flüchten, dennoch hatte er ihm standgehalten.  
Und auch Sephiroth musste sich erfolglos der Sturheit des jungen Shinra ergeben. Scheinbar hatten die obersten Vollidioten einen neuen Idioten gefunden, der ihn zum Sprechen bringen sollte: Genesis.

Schweigend angelte Rufus sich seine Bücher zurück und fing an zu lesen. Genesis wurde von ihm mit einem Blick bedacht, mit dem er auch einen stinkenden Chocobohaufen beglücken würde und dann inbrünstig ignoriert. Auch als dieser es sich neben ihm bequem machte, eines der Bücher zur Hand nahm und ebenfalls schweigend las; Rufus ignorierte ihn weiter.  
Erst nach Sonnenuntergang, als es schlichtweg zu dunkel wurde, packte er seine Bücher zusammen und stand auf. Einige Sekunden starrten sich der 1st Class und der junge Shinra gegenseitig an, bevor dieser sich abwandte und langsam zum Stützpunkt zurückkehrte.

Am nächsten Nachmittag saß Rufus wieder auf der felsigen Klippe vor dem Meer, las und lernte im Schatten der Sister Ray.  
„Guten Abend, Rufus."  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und verdrehte die Augen, als Genesis sich neben ihn setzte. Wieder nahm der Soldat Rufus ein Buch ab, lehnte sich zurück und fing an darin zu lesen. Wieder schwiegen beide bis in die Abendstunden. Als die Sonne unterging machte sich Rufus, ohne Genesis auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben, auf den Weg zurück zum Stützpunkt.

So vergingen Wochen, in denen Rufus die stille, ungewollte Gesellschaft verzweifelt versuchte los zu werden.  
Egal wo er lernte, irgendwann saß plötzlich der 1st Class neben ihm, sei es auch im Maschinenraum oder auf der Mündung der Sister Ray. Irgendwann begann Genesis Rufus Kleinigkeiten mitzubringen; Kaffee, den er genauso wenig anrührte wie das Essen. Auch die Zigaretten, die Rufus nur rauchte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, blieben unberührt.

„Weißt du", sagte Genesis, als Rufus sich als letzte, verzweifelte Tat in der Mündungshöhle der Sister Ray verkrochen hatte, „du bist ein störrischer Rotzbengel."  
Kopfüber sah der Soldat im wahrsten Sinne in die Röhre, in der sich Rufus zusammen gekauert hatte und ihm mit trotzigem, gehässigem Blick entgegen starrte. Den Impuls Genesis anzufahren, dass er ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen sollte, unterdrückte Rufus.  
Stattdessen drehte er sich mühselig um und zeigte dem nervigen Individuum seinen Rücken, als Zeichen dafür, was er ihn mal konnte.  
Ein Fehler, wie sich heraus stellte als er am Kragen aus der Mündung gezogen wurde.  
Laut Zeternd machte er das erste Mal seit Monaten seinem Unmut Luft und warf dem 1st Class mit seinem weitläufigen, von Turks inspirierten Vokabular ein umfangreiches Arsenal von Schimpfworten an den Kopf.  
Nicht einmal als er fallen gelassen wurde und fast von der Sister Ray rutschte, hörte er auf, den 1st Class lautstark zu beschimpfen. Unter aufmüpfigem Gemaule fischte er seine Bücher aus der Mündung, raffte alles zusammen und versuchte sich an Genesis vorbei zu schieben, der ihn wieder am Kragen packte.  
„Spinnst du oder was? Geh' in Mako baden, du degenerierte Laborratte!"  
Stirnrunzelnd hob Genesis ihn hoch, so dass Rufus auf den Zehenspitzen stehen musste um nicht stranguliert zu werden, und drehte ihn um.  
„Hat man dir neben Politik und Wirtschaftswesen kein logisches Denken beigebracht?", fragte er und hielt sein Schwert so, dass Rufus es sehen konnte.  
„Du bist unbewaffnet und etwa so gefährlich wie ein Chocoboküken. Ich bin bewaffnet, ein 1st Class Soldat und könnte dich einfach ins Meer fallen lassen. Ziemlich dumm mich zu beschimpfen."  
Die Bücher umklammert sah Rufus ihn abschätzig von oben bis unten an. Soweit dies eben möglich war.  
„Ich bin Rufus Shinra, du Spatzenhirn! Wenn du mir etwas antust, kannst du einpacken! Dann wird die gesamte Welt hinter deinem schmalen Arsch her sein!"  
Einen Augenblick überlegte Genesis, zuckte mit den Schultern und kräuselte die Nase.  
„Wo du Recht hast..."  
Im selben Moment ließ er Rufus auf den Boden fallen, der schon unter dem Fall wieder damit begann Genesis lautstark vulgär anzukeifen. Ruhig hörte sich der 1st Class die Schimpftirade an, musterte sein Schwert eingehend und seufzte.  
„Du fängst an dich zu wiederholen", sagte er und hielt Rufus, der sich bei den weitläufigen Ausführungen seiner Theorien was Genesis Mutter betraf nicht stören hatte lassen, erneut die Klinge an den Hals.  
Abrupt verstummte der junge Shinra und sah abwechselnd anklagend zwischen Schwert und Soldat hin und her.  
„Ich gebe dir zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte er ruhig und ging in die Hocke, um auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Entweder wir arrangieren uns oder ich versohl' dir Rotzbengel dermaßen den Hintern, dass dein Arsch sich in einer anderen Dimension wiederfindet."  
Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln unterstrich Genesis' Ausführungen und ließ Rufus Augen immer größer werden.  
„Willst du mich verarschen, du Arschloch!?", keifte der junge Shinra, „Ich trete dir gleich dermaßen in den Arsch, dass mein Fuß stecken bleibt, du Wichser! Leg' dein scheiß Schwert ab und ich zeig' dir wer hier wem den Hintern versohlt!"

Ein leises Surren, ein metallisch klingender Aufschlag und das Schwert steckte in etwa zwanzig Metern Entfernung in der Eisenverkleidung der Kanone. Genesis breitete die Arme aus und schmunzelte. „Wie der zukünftige Präsident befiehlt."  
Rufus reagierte blitzschnell; das erste Buch traf den 1st Class noch am Kopf, der überrascht dem 'Politik-Basiswissen', das gen Meer segelte, nachsah und nicht auf den jungen Shinra achtete, dessen Faust ihn seitlich in den Torso traf. Der nächste Schlag wurde von dem Soldaten abgefangen, Rufus Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und er selbst am Hals gepackt. Hasserfüllt starrte er Genesis an, der ihn halb amüsiert, halb tadelnd musterte.  
Ein leichter Druck und Rufus schnürte es die Luft ab.  
„Da kann sich wohl doch jemand wehren", murmelte der 1st Class belustigt und sah zu, wie das vornehm blasse Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm.  
„Ganz ruhig. Wenn ich dich töte, gibt das einen Eintrag in meiner Akte", sagte er und ignorierte die Fingernägel, die sich durch das Leder seines Handschuhs in seine Haut bohrten.  
„Ich will mich nur ein wenig mit dir unterhalten. Kein Grund gleich ausfallend oder gewalttätig zu werden."  
„Fick dich, Bastard", presste Rufus röchelnd hervor, „will nicht mit dir reden!"  
„Das ist schade", schmunzelte Genesis und drückte den angewinkelten Arm noch etwas weiter nach hinten. Ein leises, unterdrücktes Stöhnen seitens Rufus ließ den Soldaten wissen, dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter fehlten um seine Schulter auszukugeln.  
„Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet ein Auge auf dich zu haben. Reine Neugier. Sogar Sephiroth hat sich an dir die Zähne ausgebissen", er lachte leise und ließ ein wenig locker, „er war nicht wirklich amüsiert darüber. Meinte, du seiest ein kleiner Sturkopf. Ich habe zugesehen, hab' gesehen, dass du seinem Blick standgehalten hast. Sogar genauso abschätzig zurück gestarrt hast. Respekt, Kleiner. Das wagen nur wenige."  
Röchelnd verdrehte Rufus die Augen. „Mein Alter...", keuchte er und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu winden, „unterschreibt eure Gehaltsschecks. Crescent ist auch nur ein gut bezahlter Angestellter."  
„Interessante Einstellung", schmunzelte der 1st Class und drückte wieder fester auf Rufus Hals, „und was bin ich?"  
„Verrückter Wichser", keuchte der junge Shinra und sah bereits helle Punkte vor seinen Augen schweben.  
„Du bist ein richtig arrogantes, kleines Arschloch", murmelte Genesis nach einigen Sekunden unverhohlenen, irritierten Starrens.  
Gequält keuchte Rufus und versuchte nach dem 1st Class zu treten, der ihn abrupt umdrehte, weiter am Hals gepackt hielt und in Richtung Kommandozentrale trug.  
Ohne sich in irgendeiner Form wehren zu können versuchte Rufus lediglich das Bewusstsein nicht zu verlieren, während Genesis ihn an entsetzt drein sehenden ShinRa-Mitarbeitern vorbei trug. Sephiroth und Angeal, die seinen Weg kreuzten, starrten ihn genauso irritiert an wie Lazard, dem erklärt wurde, dass Rufus sich im Simulationsraum ein wenig austoben musste.

Angekommen in einem langen Gang, dessen Türen Levelnummern von 10 – 99 trugen, überlegte der 1st Class nicht lange und öffnete die Tür zu Nummer Dreißig.  
Ein überrascht aufschreiender Rufus schlug hart auf dem Boden in der Mitte der Kammer auf. Ihm nachgeworfen; eine doppelläufige, abgesägte Schrotflinte samt Patronen, die sich über den Stahlboden verteilten.  
Hinter Genesis schloss sich die Tür und ließ den jungen Shinra allein in der kleinen Kammer zurück, der sich mit großen Augen umsah.  
Sonst hatte er immer gegen Junior-Turks gekämpft und auf dem Schießstand trainiert; Simulationsräume waren den richtigen Turks vorbehalten gewesen. Manchmal war es zu Unfällen gekommen, viel zu oft mit tödlichen Folgen, weshalb Rufus die Nutzung der Kammern strengstens untersagt war.

Flackernd baute sich um ihn herum eine Simulation auf; der Eisenboden wurde von Gras und Moos überwuchert, Unterholz bildete sich, während Bäume im selben Augenblick sprossen und zu ihrer vollen Größe wuchsen. Nach einigen Sekunden war die Simulation aufgebaut; ein Wald, in dessen grüner Krone Vögel zwitscherten, die Luft erfüllt war von moosigem Geruch und Schmetterlinge für bunte Farbtupfer zwischen der grün-braunen Landschaft sorgten.  
„Fuck", murmelte Rufus, schnappte sich die Flinte und suchte in dem Moos nach den Patronen. Hektisch lud er die Waffe durch, lies seine Umgebung keine Sekunde aus den Augen und lauschte.

Level Dreißig bedeutete nichts Gutes, ein Wald noch weniger. Er rief sich die offizielle Monsterkategorisierung, die er im Zuge der Geschichte Gaias hatte lernen müssen, in Erinnerung. Kelzmelzer, Slaps, Tonadus, Doppelhörner und Untergrundeidechsen. Seine offizielle Levelangabe in den Akten betrug Fünfzehn – ein Grund, um sich nicht in eine Simulation Dreißig zu wagen. Zumindest nicht freiwillig.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei ließ ihn zusammen zucken.  
„Fuck!", murmelte Rufus erneut, kroch hinter einen umgefallenen Baum und kauerte sich zusammen. Geduckt spähte er in die Richtung des noch unbekannten Monsters und hörte wie etwas Großes durch das Unterholz brach. Er versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten, so wie Veld es ihm beigebracht hatte. Seine Sinne waren durch das Adrenalin in seinem Blut geschärft, er glaubte sogar das leise Surren der Maschinen einige Stockwerke unter dem Simulationsraum zu hören. Das Monster kam näher; in Bodennähe - so konnte er einen Tonadu ausschließen. Kein geflügeltes Vieh, keine Echse; Untergrundeidechsen zischten und brüllten nicht. Für einen Slap, wie es sich anhörte, zu groß; also ein giftiger Kelzmelzer, oder ein gewaltiges Doppelhorn. Beides Möglichkeiten, die Rufus dazu animierten erneut leise zu fluchen.  
Den Abstand zu dem Monster schätzte er auf etwa Hundert Meter.  
Achtzig.  
Fünfzig.  
Er lud die Flinte durch, stützte sich auf den Baumstamm und legte an.  
Zwanzig.  
Die ersten Bäume wurden aus dem Weg geschleudert, das Brüllen schmerzte dem jungen Shinra in den Ohren. Ein gelber Körper blitzte in der Sonne auf. Rufus zog durch, federte den Rückschlag ab und drückte erneut den Abzug. Zwei präzise Schüsse; der Kelzmelzer schrie auf, als die erste Ladung Schrot ihm das Auge durchschlug, die zweite ihn ebenfalls im Gesicht traf und es in eine blutige Masse verwandelte.  
Es taumelte, stolperte. Mit lautem Gebrüll drehte es sich unter dem Fall und schlug rücklings auf dem Boden auf. Keine Sekunde zögerte Rufus, lud erneut durch und sprang aus seinem Versteck. In geduckter Haltung sprintete er auf das giftige Monster zu, presste ihm den Doppellauf in den Nacken und drückte ab.  
Zwei Schüsse, ein letztes Aufbäumen des simulierten Körpers und der Kelzmeltzer verschwand flackernd.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden saß Rufus wieder hinter dem Stamm, verfluchte seine auffällige Haarfarbe ebenso wie seine Vorliebe für weiße Kleidung.  
Er war so gut getarnt wie ein zwei Meter Glühwürmchen in der völligen Dunkelheit.  
Kräftige Flügelstöße rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Geistesgegenwärtig nahm er sich nicht die Zeit nach oben zu sehen und schlüpfte sofort in den Baumstamm. Einen Augenblick später wurde er durchgeschüttelt, als der Tonadu gegen den Stamm schlug und seine Krallen durch das Holz brachen. Ein unterdrückter Aufschrei seitens Rufus, als sein Hemd aufriss und eine Kralle sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. Der Schmerz ließ ihn keuchen, mit einem gehässigen „Fick dich!" setzte er die Flinte an den Fuß des geflügelten Monsters und wurde von dem Rückstoß auf den Boden gepresst. Laut schrie der Tonadu auf, zog den blutigen Stummel aus dem Stamm und versuchte seine Position zu seinen Gunsten zu ändern. Vielleicht sogar zu entkommen; doch Rufus kam ihm zuvor, steckte die Flinte durch das Loch im Holz und zerfetzte einen der Flügel. Ein lauter, gepeinigter Aufschrei und das Monster fiel zu Boden. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Rufus die Waffe erneut durchgeladen und den Tonadu durch einen Kopfschuss in die virtuellen Jagdgründe befördert. Auch das Vogelmonster, samt den weit verteilten Blutspritzern, der Hirnmasse und den Federn auf dem Waldboden verschwand flackernd.  
Den Gedanken, welches Monster als nächstes kommen würde, hatte Rufus noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde.  
Ein lautes Knacken, gefolgt von einem Schmerz, der ihm die Sinne raubte.  
Der feuchte Waldboden unter ihm hatte seinen Sturz abgefangen, nicht aber den Aufprall am Baum, bei dem er zusätzlich von dem morschen Stamm getroffen wurde. Seine Schulter hing in einem seltsamen Winkel schlapp herab. Pfeifend atmete er langsam ein, schmeckte Blut und versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Sein verschwommener Blick klärte sich langsam.  
In etwa fünf Metern Entfernung lag seine Waffe im Gras, direkt dahinter ein riesiges, grau gehörntes Monster, das ihm aus gelben Augen mordlüstern entgegen starrte. Still rechnete sich Rufus seine Chancen aus; würde er liegen bleiben, würde ihn das Monster töten.  
Würde er versuchen aufzustehen, würde ihn das Doppelhorn töten.  
Zwei Möglichkeiten, die auf das Selbe hinaus liefen: seinen Tod.  
Zwei Möglichkeiten, mit denen sich der junge Shinra nicht anfreunden wollte.  
Aufmerksam beobachtete er das Monster, gab sich hilflos wie er war und wartete ab.  
Das Doppelhorn stampfte auf, knurrte und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Gemächlich. Siegessicher.  
Vor Schmerzen keuchend winkelte Rufus die Knie an, stützte sich mit einem Arm auf dem Moos ab und grub seine Fußballen tief in den Waldboden. Nur eine schnelle, angetäuschte Bewegung seinerseits und das Monster reagierte sofort; sprang unter lautem Gebrüll auf ihn zu und rammte seine Krallen in das Moos.  
Der junge Shinra hatte trotz der Schmerzen blitzschnell reagiert; in dem Moment, als das Monster sprang, hatte er sich mit aller Kraft abgestoßen, war auf dem feuchten Boden unter dem Doppelhorn hindurch geschlittert und hatte nach seiner Waffe gegriffen. Das Monster drehte sich um und sah direkt in die doppelläufige Mündung. Keine Zeit für Gebrüll, nicht einmal mehr für einen gehässigen Blick aus den gelben Augen.  
Zwei schnelle, aufeinander folgende Schüsse - Sekunden später war der Kopf des Doppelhornes nur noch ein blutiger Klumpen.

Erschöpft ließ sich Rufus auf die Knie sinken, hielt seine schmerzende Schulter und spuckte Blut aus. Sein weißes Hemd hing zerrissen und blutverschmiert an ihm herab, seine ausgekugelte Schulter verfärbte sich langsam blau.

„War das schon alles, du feiges Arschloch?" Das kampflustige Glitzern in seinen Augen war ungebrochen. „Drei mickrige Level Dreißig Monster? Komm' selbst her, wenn du dich traust!"  
Er spuckte Blut auf den Waldboden, sah zwei seiner Zähne im Moos liegen und lachte heiser. „Fuck."

Vor dem Monitor schüttelte Genesis den Kopf, lachte ebenfalls leise.  
„Der Kleine ist gut", murmelte er und bekam ein nichts sagendes Brummen als Antwort.  
„Zu gut für meinen Geschmack", erwiderte Lazard und zoomte auf Rufus Gesicht. Blut lief dem jungen Shinra in die Augen, ließ ihn blinzeln; doch keine Sekunde ließ er seine Umgebung aus den Augen. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet, die Atmung war so ruhig, wie es die Schmerzen zuließen.  
Atemtechnik, beigebracht von den Turks. Gespannt lauschte er, hielt die geladene, entsicherte Schrotflinte umklammert und machte mehr den Eindruck eines Turks auf Mission, als den eines verhätschelten, hilflosen Rotzbengels, der er eigentlich sein sollte.  
„Er wäre für das SOLDATEN - Programm geeignet", murmelte Angeal und bekam ein freudloses Lachen seitens Lazard als Antwort.  
„Natürlich wäre er das. Darauf ist er ausgelegt."  
Einen fragenden Blick später seufzte der Koordinator und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
„Angeal, sei nicht so naiv. Dachtest du der Präsident überlässt es dem Zufall was seine Nachfolge antritt? Vor zwanzig Jahren schickte er seine Turks los um eine Frau zu finden, die einem genauen Profil entsprach. Genaue Daten, die fehlerhafte genetische Codierungen und Degenerationen von Shinra selbst ausgleichen würden.  
Hollanders Puzzle, das letztendlich Rufus ergeben sollten.  
Nach langer Suche fanden sie innerhalb der Organisation eine junge Wissenschaftlerin, die dem Profil entsprach. Sie wurde zum Brutkasten Shinras, mehrere Male künstlich geschwängert und wieder geleert, weil der genetische Code nicht dem entsprach, was Shinra von seinem Nachfolger erwartet hatte.  
Sowohl seine Charakterisierung, als auch seine Stärken, sogar sein Aussehen wurden durch einen genetischen Code vorgegeben – entsprach der des Embryos nicht hundert Prozent diesen Vorgaben, wurde es abgetrieben."  
Lazard lächelte schmal, als Angeal entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Letztendlich musste Shinra einen Kompromiss eingehen; der Körper der Frau wurde zusehends geschwächt, lange hätte sie die Prozedur nicht mehr durch gehalten. Das Embryo, das noch am ehesten dem Profil entsprach, wurde ausgetragen. Rufus."  
Schnell tippte Lazard einige Daten in den Computer; Codes und Passwörter. Wenige Sekunden später erschien Rufus' Bild auf dem Monitor.

Name: Shinra, Rufus  
Objektnummer: 17

„Rufus war der siebzehnte Versuch", sagte Lazard und drückte den Cursor nach unten. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine Auflistung charakteristischer Eigenschaften, Analysen seiner Stärken und Schwächen. Eindrücke, sowohl objektiv als auch subjektiv, von Psychologen, Lehrern und von Veld.  
Zig Dateien, die Rufus' Leben in Form von Berichten aufzeichneten, analytische Dossiers von Fachmännern, die über geheime Videoaufzeichnungen ein Charakterprofil erstellt hatten. Genaue Anleitungen über die effektivsten Methoden, um Rufus nach ShinRas Anforderungen zu biegen und zu formen.

„Das ist grausam", sagte Angeal leise und bekam ein leises Lachen seitens Lazard als Antwort.  
„Hattest du gedacht der Junge würde als Erbe ShinRas ein schönes Leben haben? Das Universum hat einen grausamen Preis."  
„Was ist das mit dem Turk?", fragte Genesis und deutete auf mehrere Verknüpfungen, „das ist dieser Wutainese, oder? Velds Nachfolger?"  
Lazard nickte und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Veld hat ihm den kleinen wutainesischen Bastard vor die Nase gesetzt und durch seine Psychospielchen dafür gesorgt, dass der Reisfresser zu Shinras Lebensinhalt wird. Jahrelanger Psychoterror an einem Kind. Scheiße, das ist wirklich unmenschlich." Er klickte einige Dateien an.  
„Der Wichser hat seine Psyche so lange belastet, bis sich gewollte Störungen eingestellt haben."  
„Affektive Störungen", murmelte Angeal und runzelte die Stirn, als er die Liste überflog, „er hat Depressionen bei dem Jungen ausgelöst? Absichtlich?"  
Sogar Sephiroth rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
„Depressionen, Bindungsstörungen; alles um den Jungen so zu manipulieren, wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passte", bestätigte Lazard nickend. „Veld hat dafür gesorgt, dass sein Turk die einzige Person ist, zu dem Rufus eine Bindung aufbaut. Aufbauen kann. Gleichzeitig hat er dafür gesorgt, dass die Bindung immer wieder bricht, damit der Junge sich noch fester an den Wutainesen klammert. Aus Angst das einzige, das ihm etwas bedeutet, zu verlieren. Der Scheißturk ist sein Lebensinhalt geworden."  
„Warum hat er ihn dann nach Junon gebracht?", wollte Angeal wissen und sah auf den Monitor. Musterte den blonden, blutverschmierten Jungen, der auf der Lauer saß und ihn mehr an einen Kämpfer, als an einen Teenager erinnerte.  
„Hat er nicht", sagte Lazard und schnaubte abfällig, „der Alte befand, dass Rufus zu sehr unter Velds Einfluss steht. Man musste ihn nur darauf aufmerksam machen." Er lachte leise und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand. „Ich musste lange auf ihn einreden, aber der Alte hat irgendwann verstanden, dass Veld zu viel Einfluss auf Rufus hat. Einfluss, der dem Alten verloren geht. Deshalb hat er ihn hier her bringen lassen – obwohl Veld ein mordsmäßiges Gezeter veranstaltet hat. Offiziell ist Rufus hier um in Politik, Wissenschaft und Wirtschaftwissenschaften ausgebildet zu werden."  
„Inoffiziell?", wollte Sephiroth wissen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid alle manipulative Bastarde. Was ist dein Plan, Lazard?"  
„Inoffiziell will ich dafür sorgen, dass das SOLDATEN – Programm nicht irgendwann eingestellt wird. Was Veld von dem Programm hält wisst ihr."  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel, einige Ausdrücke, die so sonst nur in der Gosse hinter vorgehaltener Hand hervorgepresst wurden.  
„Und wenn Velds Reisfresser Rufus irgendwann den Wurm ins Hirn setzt, dass das Programm zu viel Geld verschlingt oder zu gefährlich wird – was denkt ihr würde mit mir und mit euch passieren?"  
Einige Sekunden beherrschte das Summen des Computers, die surrenden Ventilatoren und das leise Brummen der Maschinen die Akustik im Raum.  
„Verstehe", sagte Sephiroth und sah zu Genesis, der bisher nur in der Ecke gestanden und geschwiegen hatte. „Was hast du mit der Sache zu tun?"  
„Das fragst du?", erwiderte er gedehnt und lupfte eine Augenbraue. „Mentale Stärke ist deine Sache, Sephiroth. Sag' du es mir."  
„Du wirst dem Jungen das SOLDATEN - Programm schmackhaft machen", erwiderte der General und musterte ihn abschätzig, „über dich."  
Er lachte heiser und schüttelte den Kopf, als Angeal sich nach einigen Sekunden angestrengten Nachdenkens stöhnend an die Stirn fasste.  
Langsam ging Genesis an Lazard vorbei zum Computer und drückte ein paar Knöpfe.

Auf dem Monitor erschienen Bilder von Rufus und Tseng, allen gemeinsam; das sichtbare Vertrauensverhältnis.  
Eine enge Pritsche, Rufus in Tsengs Armen, angekuschelt und friedlich schlafend; der Wutainese, wie er den jungen Shinra hinter sich versteckte und ihn gegen andere Junior-Turks verteidigte; Rufus wie er Tsengs Wunden versorgte; wieder die beiden Jungs friedlich aneinander gekuschelt, Rufus in Tsengs Armen, welcher ihn schützend umklammert hielt; der junge Shinra an der Hand des Turks, in den Armen des Wutainesen, weinend und schutzsuchend.

„Der Junge braucht jemanden", sagte Genesis leise und deutete auf ein Foto, auf dem Rufus zu sehen war wie er den Turk mit großen, verträumten Augen unter der Dusche beobachtete.  
„Mag sein, dass Veld den Reisfresser als 'großen Bruder' in sein Leben gebracht hat, aber wie man sieht ist Rufus bereits in einem Alter, in dem die Hormone reagieren. Mitten in der Pubertät. Und worauf er reagiert ist auch klar ersichtlich."  
„Genesis", murrte Angeal pikiert und sah weg, „erspar' uns das."  
„Verstehe", sagte Sephiroth und sah von Lazard zu Genesis, „ihr ersetzt den Bruder durch einen Liebhaber."  
„Einen Lebensgefährten", verbesserte Genesis schmunzelnd, „der Turk hat uns den Gefallen getan und selbst ihrer Beziehung einen Bruch verpasst."  
Ein Knopfdruck; eine Aufzeichnung, wie der Wutainese den Jungen anschrie, der darauf hin aufgelöst die Flucht ergriff.  
„Mag sein, dass Veld noch so präzise geplant hat; doch der Faktor Mensch ist immer eine Variable. Nicht kalkulierbar. Weiß Minerva wann Rufus angefangen hat sich für Tseng als Mann zu interessieren.  
Velds Plan ihn mit einer seiner Nutten zu verkuppeln, hat der Junge damit zunichte gemacht."  
Ein Foto von einer jungen, hübschen Turk blitzte auf. Der Name 'Cissnei' darunter.  
„Dem Wutainesen hat Veld jedenfalls seine Beziehungsfähigkeit so weit heraus geprügelt, dass er sich damit ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten hat."  
„Unser Glück", murmelte Lazard zustimmend.  
„Wir haben also Rufus, der ohne Bezugsperson an einem fremden Ort ist. Ein Junge Mitten in der Pubertät, unglücklich verliebt und enttäuscht, depressiv und einsam."  
„Und wir haben dich", ergänzte Sephiroth und musterte ihn mit faszinierter Abscheu, „der gutherzige Genesis, der den Part des aufopfernden Prinzen in der goldenen Rüstung übernimmt."  
„Zu viel des Guten", schmunzelte Angesprochener, „ich werde ihm einfach genau das geben, was ihm fehlt. Den menschlichen Aspekt. Aufmerksamkeit, Schutz. Ein wenig Liebe."  
„Du bist widerlich", murmelte Angeal, wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum.  
Die drei verbliebenen Soldaten sahen ihm nicht einmal nach.  
„Und du denkst er springt auf dich an?", wollte Sephiroth interessiert wissen.  
Wortlos breitete dieser die Arme aus, lachte leise und nahm sein Schwert. Bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss drehte er sich noch einmal um und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Sieh' es positiv. Ich weiß was ich tue. Und was ich zu tun habe", ein schmales, freudloses Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, „der Befehl lautet lieben und geliebt werden. Es gibt Schlimmeres."

Einen Raum weiter hatte Rufus hinter einem Baum Deckung gesucht, lauschte gespannt und versuchte seinen schmerzenden Arm so gut es ging zu ignorieren.  
Zu lange war es zu still für seinen Geschmack.  
Entweder endete hier die Simulation, oder sie wollte das täuschende Gefühl von Sicherheit einbringen. Ein leises Zischen direkt hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammen zucken.  
Im Stillen fluchte er, versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen. Er wusste, dass die Echse hinter ihm saß. Ebenso auf der Lauer wie er. In Gedanken kramte er das Datenblatt der Untergrundeidechse hervor, rief sich in Erinnerung, dass sie ihre Beute über Wärme- Geruchs- und Bewegungssensoren ausfindig machte. Gegen den Blutgeruch, den Angstschweiß und seine Körperwärme konnte Rufus nichts unternehmen – einige Minuten konnte er durch absolute Regungslosigkeit heraus schlagen und dabei fieberhaft überlegen, wie er aus dieser Situation wieder leben heraus kommen konnte.  
Langsam und vorsichtig drehte er seine Hand, versuchte die Mündung der Flinte in Richtung der Echse zu bringen.  
Ein lautes Zischen ließ ihn erzittern, er schloss die Augen und spürte kurz darauf einen durchdringenden Ruck, gefolgt von heftigen Schmerzen. Die Echse hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt, sich in seinen Rücken verbissen und schüttelte ihn immer wieder, um ihn handlungsunfähig zu machen. Blut lief an ihm herab, der Schmerz raubte ihm fast das Bewusstsein, presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und ließ ihn Sterne sehen.  
Mit letzter Kraft drehte er die Waffe in seine Richtung, sah in die Mündung und wartete einige Sekunden, bis die Echse aufhörte ihn zu schütteln und sich erneut haltfassend in ihn verbeißen würde. In genau diesem Moment drückte er ab; der ohrenbetäubende Knall ließ sein Trommelfell reißen, die an ihm vorbei sausenden Kugeln hörte er nicht, spürte aber wie ein Querschläger eine tiefe Wunde in seinen Hals riss und, dass die Echse plötzlich los ließ.  
Auch den plötzlichen Trubel um ihn herum, Genesis, wie er seine Hand auf die unaufhörlich blutende Halswunde presste, bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Mühselig kämpfte sich Rufus' Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche. Erst nach dem dritten Befehl seines Gehirns an seine Lider sich zu öffnen, reagierten diese und flatterten. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle, als er neben sich nach der abgesägten Schrotflinte tastete.  
„Shhht", hörte er eine leise, beruhigende Stimme, „du bist in Sicherheit."  
Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn, strich ihm sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Tseng?", krächzte er und versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen, was angesichts des schreiend hellen Neonlichtes eine wirklich dumme Idee war.  
Ein leises Lachen, das sich so gar nicht nach seinem Turk anhörte. Er drehte den Kopf, blinzelte und sah direkt in helle, besorgt drein sehende blaue Augen, die ihn aufmerksam beobachteten.  
„Genesis", murmelte er, runzelte die Stirn und schlug fahrig nach der Hand, die noch immer über seine Stirn streichelte.  
Eine zweite Hand hielt seinen Arm fest, drückte ihn herunter, während Fingerspitzen über seine Wange strichen.  
„Geh' weg", murmelte Rufus heiser, spürte aber wie er sich unter den sanften Berührungen zusehends entspannte. Selbst seine Sturheit war zu geschwächt, als dass er Genesis, der ihn gerade auf eine äußerst effektive Weise beruhigte, vertreiben wollte.  
„Bist ein Arschloch", war alles, wozu ihn sein Stolz animieren konnte.  
„Das ist wohl wahr", seufzte der Soldat und legte ihm einen kühlen Umschlag auf den Kopf. „Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Level Dreißig – für einen 1st Class gerade zum Aufwärmen, ein 3rd wäre damit schon an seiner Grenze."  
„Scheiß Reptil", murrte Rufus leise und runzelte die Stirn, was seine dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen dazu animierte kreischend auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ein leises Stöhnen, seine Hand hob sich automatisch an seinen Kopf und traf auf die von Genesis.  
Ein Daumen strich über seinen Handrücken, irritierte ihn.  
„Beeindruckend wie du dich geschlagen hast", sagte der Soldat leise, nahm Rufus Hand und drapierte sie sanft, aber bestimmt, zurück auf der Matratze.  
„Hast du Hunger? Durst? Hast du Schmerzen?", wollte eine besorgte Stimme von ihm wissen und überforderte Rufus damit vollkommen, der als Antwort nichts sagend brummte.  
„Wodka", seufzte Rufus und erntete damit ein leises Lachen.  
„Wenn du wieder fit bist", erwiderte der 1st Class und wechselte den Umschlag auf seiner Stirn.  
„Müde...", murmelte er und schloss die Augen.  
„Schlaf ein wenig", hörte er, bevor er in die Traumwelt abdriftete, „ich pass' auf."  
„Is' okay, Tseng", antwortete Rufus bereits in Morpheus Armen auf Wutainesisch und ließ einen stirnrunzelnden, frustriert seufzenden Soldaten zurück.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Rufus überwiegend schlafend. Als Lazard wissen wollte, ob Genesis schuld an seinen Verletzungen war, schüttelte der junge Shinra den Kopf. Er sei selbst Schuld gewesen, er war allein in die Kammer gegangen, antwortete er leise.  
Setzte in Gedanken dazu, dass er einfach hätte stärker, besser sein müssen. Level Dreißig – Tseng wäre bestimmt ohne einen Kratzer abzubekommen heraus gekommen.

Dass er die Echse selbst erlegt hatte, wurde ihm nicht gesagt, es gab nur einen Eintrag in seiner Akte, dass er das Level Dreißig Training lebend überstanden hatte. Genesis Akte blieb, wider besseren Wissens aller Beteiligten, sauber. Der 1st Class selbst kommandierte sich ab um für Rufus zu sorgen, der anfangs noch alles, was er brachte, naserümpfend ablehnte.

„Rufus", sagte Genesis nach einigen Tagen, „du musst etwas anständiges essen. Das bisschen was du isst, die ganze Vitamintablettenscheiße hält dich grad mal am Leben."  
„Mehr soll's doch nicht sein", erwiderte er gelangweilt und schielte auf das dampfende Steak. Bei den Turks hatte er gelernt sich mit wenig zufrieden zu geben – und schon in seiner Kindheit mit nichts. Hunger war für ihn nur noch ein störendes Gefühl, nichts worüber er sich Gedanken machte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Kopf, eine Geste, die dem jungen Shinra gerade noch ein leises, aufmüpfiges Knurren entlockte. Er hatte den Soldaten oft genug angefahren, dass er ihn gefälligst nicht anfassen sollte.  
Alles Fauchen, Keifen, Zetern und Motzen hatte nichts geholfen, Genesis schien absolut resistent gegen Rufus' Wutanfälle zu sein. Die einzige Reaktion war ein schmales Lächeln, gefolgt von Fingerspitzen die durch seine Haare strichen. Irgendwann hatte Rufus resigniert und nahm es hin ständig von dem 1st Class angefasst zu werden.  
„Hau' ab mit dem Steak", brummte Rufus als es ihm erneut unter die Nase gehalten wurde, verdrehte die Augen, als sich eine Hand, silbernes Besteck haltend, in sein Sichtfeld schob.  
„Ich werde nicht abhauen", erwiderte Genesis ruhig und seufzte, als seine Hände wieder weg geschoben wurden.  
„Sonst zitierst du nur aus dem verdammten Buch und jetzt entwickelst du dich zu einem richtigen Menschen", maulte der junge Shinra und starrte den 1st Class herausfordernd an, „was in Ifrits Namen ist dein Problem!?"  
Seufzend wurde ihm wieder der Teller unter die Nase gehalten.  
„Dass du ein sturer Rotzbengel bist, das ist mein Problem. Iss!"  
Ein durchdringender Blick aus hellen, blauen Makoaugen bohrte sich in Rufus, der trotzig zurück starrte.

Ein paar Minuten später kaute der junge Shinra lustlos auf einem Stück Fleisch herum, während Genesis ihm zufrieden beim Essen zusah.  
Der leere Teller wurde dem 1st Class zivilisiert überreicht und ihm nicht, wie es vor einiger Zeit noch der Fall gewesen war, unter lautem Gekeife, unflätigen Ausdrücken und inbrünstigen Hassbeteuerungen nachgeworfen. Langsam gewöhnte sich der junge Shinra an Genesis, hatte bemerkt, dass er sich weder mit Sturheit oder Trotzigkeit, noch mit seiner Diva-haften Art bei ihm durchsetzen konnte.

Nach einigen Wochen saß Rufus wieder an seinem Schreibtisch, schrieb eine Analyse über einen längst vergangenen Krieg und hielt plötzlich inne.  
„Ich verstehe das mit dem corel'schen Chocobo nicht. Ich meine – wenn mitten in einem blutigen Krieg ein riesiges Chocobo vor den Toren steht, dann hole ich das doch nicht ohne weiteres in die Stadt! Wie dumm ist das denn! Ein riesiges Chocobo – da ist doch klar, dass was faul ist!"  
„Chocobos waren für Corel ein Glücksbringer", murmelte Genesis ohne den Blick aus seinem Buch zu nehmen, „es gab eine corel'sche Legende über ein goldenes Chocobo, das sich die Nibelheimer zu nutze gemacht haben."  
„Verstehe", erwiderte Rufus und kaute auf seinem Stift herum, „sie haben ein Chocobo gebaut, es golden angestrichen und so als göttliches Geschenk verkauft."  
Schmunzelnd ließ Genesis das Buch sinken, legte den Kopf schief und sah zu Rufus. „Was lernst du daraus?"  
Kurz überlegte er, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Ein direkter Angriff ist nicht immer die effektivste Möglichkeit", begann er zögernd und runzelte die Stirn, „manchmal ist es besser seinen wirklichen Plan hinter irgendwelchen irren, möglichst auffälligen Großaktionen zu verstecken."  
„Im Großen und Ganzen wird ein Krieg, auch ein Kampf, durch Tarnen und Täuschen gewonnen", nickte Genesis und hielt sein Schwert so, dass Rufus es sehen konnte. „In einem Kampf ist man immer auf eine Sache fixiert. Wenn ich auffällig mit dem Schwert arbeite, dann folgt dein Blick dem glänzenden Stahl. Du bist völlig darauf fixiert die für dich tödliche Waffe nicht aus den Augen zu lassen." Die andere Hand ballte eine Faust, die anfing zu glühen. „Die andere, unauffällige Hand ist die wirklich gefährliche: der Feuerball trifft, noch bevor der Gegner meinen Hieb mit dem Schwert abgewehrt hat."  
In der Faust des Soldaten verpuffte der Feuerball, dünne Rauchfäden stiegen auf, denen Rufus nachdenklich hinter her starrte.

„Ich glaube du bist fertig für heute", sagte Genesis mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, „irgendwann hat auch Rufus Shinra Freizeit."  
„Rufus Shinra hat nie Freizeit", murmelte er ohne von seinen Notizen aufzusehen, „und gerade keinen Termin für Sie frei. Bitte vereinbaren Sie einen Termin mit dem Sekretariat, wir rufen Sie an."  
Sein Stuhl wurde vom Schreibtisch weg gezogen und umgedreht. Er seufzte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu Genesis auf.  
„Ich hab wirklich..."  
„Freizeit!", ergänzte der Soldat und zwang ihn durch einen Zug an seiner Krawatte zum aufstehen. „Zieh' dich um, wir gehen aus."  
„Ich will nicht ausgehen", erwiderte Rufus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „ich will auch keine Mädchen kennen lernen oder mich amüsieren. Ich muss lernen!"  
„Du musst jetzt mit mir ausgehen", antwortete sein Gegenüber amüsiert und hielt ihm lapidar die Klinge an den Hals, die von Rufus unwirsch weg geschoben wurde.  
„Was willst du denn!", maulte der junge Shinra und fing an den leise lachenden Soldaten spielerisch von sich weg zu schubsen.  
„Mit dir ausgehen!"  
„Du hörst dich an wie Fair! Du bist so nervig wie Fair! Gibs' zu, du bist Fair und hast dir nur die Haare eingefärbt!"  
Das Schwert landete auf dem Bett, kurz darauf klemmte Rufus Kopf unter dem Arm des 1st Class.  
„Fair! Fair! Ich will mit dir ausgehen und du fängst an mich zu beleidigen! Hat man dir kein Benehmen beigebracht?!", lachte Genesis und ließ den jungen Shinra erst wieder los, nachdem er alle Haare aus der Form gebracht hatte.  
„Du viel zu nervig und verspielt für einen 1st Class! Nimm' dir mal ein Beispiel an Sephiroth, der hat auch keinen Humor!", keifte Rufus aufgebracht, strich verzweifelt versuchend seine Haare wieder zu bändigen über den Kopf und lockerte seine Krawatte.  
Die sofort von Genesis als Zugobjekt auserkoren wurde, um den jungen Shinra zu sich zu ziehen.  
„Sephiroth hat Humor", sagte er und hob den Finger, „manchmal. Wenn zwei Feiertage auf Weihnachten fallen und er zufälliger Weise noch Geburtstag hat – sofern er betrunken genug ist." Kurz überlegte er. „Ich habe das schon mal erlebt. General Crescent hat einen Witz gerissen. Sexistisch und schlecht, aber man kann es als Witz durchgehen lassen", brachte er trocken hervor und schmunzelte, als Rufus ihn gespielt entsetzt ansah und darauf hin anfing zu lachen.  
Abrupt wurde sein Lachen abgewürgt, als er an seiner Krawatte zu dem großen Kleiderschrank gezogen wurde.  
„Wollen wir mal sehen", nuschelte der Soldat und find mit einem Arm an wahllos Kleidungsstücke heraus zu zerren.  
Kurze Zeit später, der junge Shinra wurde immer noch fest gehalten, seufzte Genesis frustriert.  
„Hast du nur weißes, elegantes Zeug? Nichts Zwangloses?"  
„Ernsthaft", erwiderte Rufus gedehnt und sah den Mann vor sich abschätzig an, „das von dir? Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du nur enges Lederzeug besitzt?"  
„Gefällt dir das nicht?", schnurrte Genesis und zog Rufus näher zu sich, dessen Augen sich mit jedem Zentimeter entsetzt weiteten.  
„Ich betone nur meine Vorzüge."  
Paralysiert starrte er in die leuchtenden Makoaugen, die in den letzten Wochen ständig in seiner Nähe waren.  
„Hab' nie das Gegenteil behauptet", nuschelte er und fluchte still über seine erhitzten Wangen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Brummen ließ Genesis ihn los, drehte sich zurück zum Schrank und bekam nicht mit, dass Rufus seine schlanke Gestalt aufmerksam musterte.  
Ohne den roten Ledermantel wurden die Vorzüge des 1st Class derart stark betont, dass der junge Shinra sich regelmäßig aus einer tranceartigen Starre heraus kämpfen musste, wenn sein Blick an Genesis hängen blieb.  
Ein Hemd traf ihn im Gesicht, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und verdeckte, was viel Schlimmer war, den Blick auf Genesis.  
„Das Anziehen!", hörte er gedämpft und wurde erneut von einem Kleidungsstück getroffen, „das auch!"

Murrend zog sich Rufus die Kleiderstücke vom Kopf, warf sie auf den Boden und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
„Was denn?", maulte er pikiert, als Genesis unverhohlen seinen Oberkörper anstarrte.  
„Viel zu dünn, aber nett anzusehen", murmelte der Soldat und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Instinktiv wollte der junge Shinra zurück weichen, wurde aber durch die lose um seinen Hals hängende Krawatte, besser durch Genesis der daran fest hielt, zum stehen bleiben gezwungen.  
„Lass das", murrte Rufus und versuchte den Soldaten weg zu drücken, „ich dachte du willst ausgehen, wenn du mich weiter fest hältst wird das wohl nichts mehr."  
Zögernd ließ Genesis los, wandte aber keine Sekunde den Blick ab, als Rufus sich mit beschämt hochroten Kopf unter dem anzüglichen Gestarre umzog.  
„Fertig", nuschelte er und wurde im gleichen Moment durch die Tür gezogen.

Eine Stunde später und etwa einen Kilometer weiter in einer kleinen, verrauchten Taverne orderte Rufus die zweite Flasche Wodka und zündete sich die x-te Zigarette an diesem Abend an.  
„Klaaar hab' sch Erfaaarhung", maulte er lang gezogen und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, „tauusende Weiber, weißte? Bissch'n mit Gil wedeln 'n schon kommen's angerannt."  
Das unterdrückte Lachen seitens des Soldaten ging in einem gekünstelten Hüsteln unter.  
„Ist wahr? Und wie sieht es aus mit Männern?"  
„Auch", nuschelte Rufus in sein Glas, „min'sten's tausend."  
„Mindestens", bestätigte Genesis und goss Rufus Glas erneut randvoll wie seines. Es gab in ganz Gaia nur zwei Personen, die es schafften den 1st Class unter den Tisch zu trinken – Sephiroth und Angeal. Der Junge vor ihm war schon besoffen, da hatte Genesis sich noch nicht einmal warm getrunken.  
„Weissu", murmelte der junge Shinra, „mein Alter dachte es wär' 'ne ganz große Sache von ihm mir zum vier... vierzeehnten", er rülpste ausgiebig, „scheiße, vierzehnten Geburtstag 'ne Nutte zu schenken. Weissu, nich' so 'n Dreckstück so mit Sackratten, neee, so 'ne Edelnutte mit richtig was drauf!"  
Genesis' Kinnlade schlug brachial auf dem Tisch auf.  
„Ne, weissu, das war schon 'ne Granate! Nja, angezogen halt. Ansonsten hatte die - ich sach' dir, die Brüste von der muss'n feinste ShinRa-Technologie sein! Da muss Gast selbst dran g'wesen sein!"  
Ein weiterer großer Schluck seitens Rufus, Genesis der sein Glas in einem Zug leerte.  
„Un' das is' ja sowas von hässlich, weissu? Das – ich mein, schlank war die, aber Euter hat' 'se g'habt als wär' 'se Sister Ray, ne?"  
Als Untermalung zeigte Rufus mit beiden Händen was er meinte und fegte beinah die Gläser vom Tisch. Im letzten Moment konnte Genesis die Wodkaflasche retten.  
„Ne, ich weiß ja nich' wie mein Alter bei sowas kann, aber ich hab' das nich' hinbekommen."  
Leises Lachen seitens Genesis, das abrupt verstummte, als Rufus erneut Luft holte.  
„Ich hab' mir dann selbst 'ne gekauft, die nich' so scheißhässlich künstlich wa'."

Einige Sekunden starrte der junge Shinra stirnrunzelnd auf den Tisch, kniff ein Auge zusammen und seufzte frustriert.  
„Scheiß' Weiber. Un' so 'n Drecksstück muss ich irg'nwann mal flachleg'n un' heiraten. Was für beschissene Zukunf'saussich'n."  
„Es gibt keinen Hass, nur Freude.  
Denn dir gilt die Liebe der Göttin."  
Ein seitliches Rülpsen brachte Genesis zum verstummen. Empört sah er zu Rufus, der ihn abschätzig, mit einem zugekniffenen Auge, musterte.  
„Wenn 'ch mir die Liebe der Gött'n nich' erkauf'n kann, hab'sch schlechte Kart'n, weissu? Außer Geld un' Macht kann'ch nix biet'n."  
Eine Hand strich im sanft über den Kopf, Rufus schloss einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Berührung.  
„Scheißleben", nuschelte er und steckte sich die nächste Zigarette zwischen die Lippen.  
„Keiner erwartet von dir..."  
„Jeder erwartet irgen'was von mir!", unterbrach ihn der junge Shinra laut. Sämtliche Köpfe anwesender Gäste drehten sich in ihre Richtung. Eine Tatsache die beide ignorierten.  
„Jed'r! Die ganze abgefuckte Welt erwartet von mir, dass 'ch der nächs'e Präsident werde! Meinst du mich hat irgen'jemand ma' gefragt, was 'ch will? Nein – klaaar. Rufus hat gefälli'st 'n Shinra zu sein, hat so und so und so zu sein, dies und das zu tun und das zu un'erlassen!" Donnernd knallte sein Glas auf den Tisch. „Fuck!"  
Beruhigend streichelte die Hand über seinen Kopf, glitt in seinen Nacken und blieb dort liegen.  
„Weissu, Genesis", Rufus seufzte, zog an der Zigarette und drückte sie einem symbolisch tödlichen Akt im Aschenbecher aus, „ich glaub' du bist der einz'ge der sich für mich interessiert. Weissu? Also für mich. Und wahrscheinl'ch mein einz'ger Freund."  
„Das ist nicht wahr", seufzte der Soldat und rutschte ein Stück näher.  
Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.  
„Isses", murrte Rufus und zündete sich erneut eine Zigarette an, die ihm von Genesis abgenommen und ausgedrückt wurde.  
„Ne, du bist nich' mein Freund, du bist 'n Arsch", maulte der junge Shinra und zog erneut einen Glimmstengel aus der kleinen Schachtel.  
„Ich bin dein Freund und jetzt hör' auf die Luft mit dem Zeug zu verpesten. Ist ja ekelhaft!"  
„Arsch", brummte Rufus und schob die Unterlippe ein Stück vor.  
Die Zigarettenschachtel blieb unberührt liegen.

„'ch hatte mal 'n guten Freund", sagte Rufus leise nach einiger Zeit, in der beide schweigend auf die rot-weiße Box gestarrt hatten.  
„Sehr lang'. Mein bester Freund."  
Fahrig nickte er, griff zögernd nach seinem Glas und hielt es fest umklammert. Er spürte, wie eine Hand seinen Rücken beruhigend entlang strich. Spürte wie der ganze Frust, die Enttäuschung durch seinen Turk aus ihm heraus brach.  
„Hat mich fallen gelass'n", murmelte er und atmete tief durch, „keine Ahnung w'rum. Hat gesagt, dass 'ch ihn 'n Ruhe lassen soll. 'ch war nich' immer nett zu ihm, aber 'ch dachte er würde wissen, dass 'ch -", er brach ab, senkte den Kopf.  
„Scheiße, 'ch sollte nich' saufen."  
Ein Arm schob sich um seine Hüfte, Genesis zog ihn näher zu sich.  
Dankbar lehnte Rufus sich an ihn, genoss einen kurzen Augenblick das schmerzlich vermisste Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf seine Sinne; roch das Leder, sein dezentes Parfüm, lauschte den gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Herzschlag des Soldaten.  
„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", wurde ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, was Rufus mit einem zögerlichen Nicken bejahte.  
Seine schon vormalig nicht vorhandene Feierlaune war endgültig gestorben.  
Ohne sich zu wehren ließ er sich auf die Beine ziehen, drückte der Kellnerin noch vor Genesis viel zu viele Gil in die Hand und zog den Soldaten, der laut wegen dem geschenkten Wechselgeld protestierte, aus der Bar.

Zwei Paar leuchtende Makoaugen beobachteten aufmerksam das fluchtartige Verlassen der Bar.  
„Vielleicht mag er den Rotzbengel tatsächlich", murmelte Angeal in sein Glas, was Sephiroth ein feines, abfälliges Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Sichtbar genug, damit der Barmann vor Schreck ein Glas fallen ließ.  
„Sei nicht so naiv, Angeal."  
„Sei nicht so ein Arschloch, Sephiroth."  
Ein strafender Blick aus grünen Makoaugen bohrte sich in blau, die mühelos standhielten.  
„Vielleicht", nuschelte Sephiroth und nickte als Zeichen, dass er sogar in Erwägung ziehen würde an fliegende Schweine zu glauben, wenn Angeal nur aufhörte ihn gehässig anzustarren.  
„Vielleicht auch nicht", erwiderte dieser schulterzuckend.  
Die 1st Class schwiegen, hingen ihren Gedanken nach und starrten in ihre Gläser, während der Barkeeper mit zitternder Hand die Scherben zusammen kehrte.

Unauffällig hielt Genesis den zukünftigen Präsidenten am Kragen gepackt und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Kaserne durch die leeren Straßen.  
„Genesis", maulte dieser irgendwann und wand sich aus seinem Griff, „kann noch selber laufen."  
Schwankend hielt er sich an einer Laterne fest, torkelte unter dem wachsamen Blick des Soldaten einige Schritte und spürte dann, wie sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte legte. Irritiert sah er zu der Hand, die ihn am Gürtel fest hielt, drehte den Kopf und sah den roten Ledermantel. Stirnrunzelnd glitt sein Blick weiter hoch, über die gefransten roten Haare bis zu blitzenden Makoaugen.  
„Besser?"  
„Besser", nuschelte Rufus, schob seinen Arm um Genesis, der schmunzelnd eine Augenbraue hob, und vergrub seine Hand in der Tasche des Ledermantels.  
„Wie willst du uns jetzt noch verteidigen?", wollte der junge Shinra nach einiger Zeit wissen, die er genutzt hatte um fast gänzlich mit in den Mantel zu schlüpfen. Mittlerweile hing er mehr an Genesis, als dass er sich selbst auf den Beinen hielt.  
„Ich schick' dich vor", antwortete der Soldat vollkommen ernst und zog ihn näher an sich, „Straßenräuber haben höchstens Level 15."  
„Mach ich alle platt", murmelte Rufus zustimmend und gähnte.

Eine halbe Stunde und zehn Umwege später, die durch Rufus unbändige Neugier zustande gekommen waren, standen sie vor den Toren der Kaserne. Mühselig bugsierte der 1st Class den jungen Shinra an den Wachmännern und seinen dreckig grinsenden Kollegen vorbei die Treppen nach oben, zog ihn in Richtung seiner Zimmer und kramte in Rufus Taschen nach dem Schlüssel.  
Dass er sich dabei viel Zeit nahm, sehr genau nach den Schlüsseln suchte und Rufus unnötig lange um seinen Hals hängen ließ, wäre auch jedem noch so unaufmerksamen Beobachter aufgefallen.  
Die Tür krachte hinter ihnen ins Schloss, Genesis schob Rufus in Richtung Bad.  
Ohne auf die müden Fragen zu achten schälte er den betrunkenen Jungen aus seinem Mantel, packte ihn am Genick und zwang ihn auf die Knie.  
„Eh, das is' nich' witzig", wurde er angemault, als er sich den zukünftigen Präsidenten zwischen die Beine klemmte und dessen Kopf über die Badewanne drückte.  
Der folgende Schrei, als eiskaltes Wasser auf die blonden Haare und die erhitzte Kopfhaut traf, ging in einem erstickten Gurgeln unter.  
„Verfickte Scheiße nochmal!", hallte es lautstark durch das Bad, während Genesis mit schmalem Lächeln Rufus am Genick fest hielt und unter den Brausekopf zwang.  
Ruckartig wurde der junge Shinra auf die Beine gezogen und umgedreht. Mit tellergroßen Augen starrte er den Soldaten vor sich an, unfähig auch nur eine Obszönität auf ihn los zu lassen. Schmunzelnd wischte dieser ihm die patschnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Das war nötig", sagte er entschuldigend.  
Anstatt auszurasten musterte Rufus ihn nur vorwurfsvoll, nicht willens ihn so anzuschreien wie noch ein paar Wochen zuvor.  
Seufzend packte er sich ein Handtuch und schlurfte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, in einigen Abstand folgte ihm Genesis.

„Du bist mir doch nicht böse?", wollte der Soldat wissen, nahm Rufus das Frotté-Tuch ab und fing an ihm die Haare trocken zu rubbeln.  
Gedämpft drang eine leise Verneinung an sein Ohr. Als Genesis das Tuch herunter zog, fing er sofort an zu lachen; Rufus' Frisur ähnelte einem zerbombten Chocobo, kombiniert mit einem Blick, der alles Leid der Welt in sich vereinte. Sein Aussehen erinnerte mehr an einen Welpen, als an den angehenden Präsidenten eines Weltkonzerns.  
„Hör' auf mich auszulachen", maulte der junge Shinra leise und versuchte halbherzig seine Frisur in Ordnung zu bringen. „Sei nicht so gemein zu mir."  
Ein Paar Handschuhe fielen zu Boden, Fingerspitzen fuhren sanft durch Rufus Haare.  
Eine Entschuldigung seitens Genesis, die den halbwegs nüchternen Jungen dazu animierte ihm alles zu verzeihen und leise zu seufzen.  
„Für einen abweisenden, arroganten Rotzbengel bist du auffällig gierig nach Streicheleinheiten", murmelte der 1st Class belustigt.  
„Für einen hochnäsigen Elite-Soldaten bist du auffällig aufdringlich", erwiderte der junge Shinra in vorwurfsvollem Tonfall.  
„Soll ich aufhören?", wurde er leise gefragt und antwortete mit einem knurrenden „Untersteh dich..."  
Genüsslich brummend schloss Rufus die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die Hand, die ihm fahrig durch die Haare und die Wange hinab strich.

Rufus' Gedanken, von plüschigen Schafen besiedelt, die sein Denkvermögen auf die Effizienz einer Schnecke dezimiert hatten, brodelten. Natürlich waren ihm Gerüchte, die den 1st Class betrafen zugetragen worden – und jene, die ihn involvierten. Der gesamte Stützpunkt war der Meinung, dass Rufus tagsüber aus den Büchern Kriegsstrategien und nachts von Genesis horizontale Künste lernte.  
Die rosa Spinnen in seinem Kopf spannen das Netz weiter, bis zu einem Punkt, an dem der junge Shinra langsam den Kopf drehte und die Augen aufschlug.  
Die Daten, die sein Gehirn mehr oder minder verarbeitete entsprachen nicht mehr dem Bild eines 1st Class Soldaten, sondern dem eines Mannes, der für sexuelle Aktivitäten geeignet schien. Die optischen Kriterien, sowie den Geruchstest hatte Genesis bestanden, ob er willig war ließ sich einfach und schnell herausfinden.

Wie er eine Frau zu verführen hatte, wusste Rufus; schließlich waren genug weibliche Turks in dem Ausbildungscamp gewesen, die zwar gegen offensichtliche Anmachen der anderen Turks immun waren, nicht aber gegen große, unschuldig dreinblickende blaue Augen.  
Mit seinem engelsgleichen Gesicht und dem zierlichen Körperbau war es immer einfach gewesen absolut harmlos zu wirken, so an die Mädchen heran zu kommen und sie lange warm zu halten, bis Tseng wieder zu einer Mission geschickt wurde. Allein zurück gelassen musste er, wohl oder übel, sich eine andere Beschäftigung suchen.  
Bei solchen Gelegenheiten nahm er gerne die nächtlichen Dienste eines weichen, wärmenden Körpers in Anspruch, dessen Besitzerinnen immer eifrig darauf erpicht waren ihm in guter Erinnerung zu bleiben.  
Meist zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem er ihren Namen bereits wieder vergessen hatte.  
Nur eines störte den jungen Shinra massiv: wenn die Mädchen ihren verletzten Stolz an Tseng ausließen.  
Nicht sein Turk war daran schuld, dass Rufus sich nicht in eines der Mädchen verliebte. Spätestens nachdem der junge Shinra auf Oralsex bestand und nach der Befriedigung seiner eigenen körperlichen Gelüste wieder aus ihrem Zimmer verschwand, sollte sein rein sexuell ausgerichtete Anliegen klar gewesen sein.  
Sex war die eine Sache: käuflich und nicht bindend.  
Die Zuneigung zu seinem Turk war etwas völlig anderes. Intensiver. Unverständlich für oberflächliche Individuen, wie es der restliche Turkhaufen war.  
Und mehr als nur ein Mädchen hatte auf schmerzhafte Weise erfahren müssen, dass der junge Shinra zu Aggressionen neigte und auch vor körperlicher Gewalt nicht zurück schreckte, um seinen Turk zu schützen.

In dem Moment, als er zaghaft Genesis Lippen berührte, verschwamm das Bild seines Turk. Ein zögerlicher Kuss, der den Anschein erwecken konnte, dass Rufus' noch völlig unerfahren war.  
Den Kern der Sache traf es fast, denn er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung – mit Männern. Schloss man seinen ersten Kuss aus.  
Am sonnigen Strand von Costa del Sol war er zum ersten Mal von einem Mann, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, geküsst worden.  
Doch dieses Ereignis hatte mehr mit einem Badeunfall und verzweifelten Maßnahmen, als mit einem romantischen Stell-dich-ein zu tun.

Die Führung überließ er seinem vermutlich weitaus erfahreneren Partner, dessen Zunge sanft über seine Unterlippe strich und versuchte ihn zu einem spielerischen Kampf heraus zu fordern.  
Nach einigen Neckereien seitens Rufus' Zunge, die sein Gegenüber dazu animierten ihm zärtlich in die Unterlippe zu beißen, intensivierte er den Kuss und richtete sich ein Stück auf in der Hoffnung die Oberhand zu behalten.  
Dass er damit kein Stück weiter kam zeigte ihm die Tatsache, dass er einige Sekunden später auf dem Rücken lag, noch immer in einen hitzigen Kuss verwickelt, doch unter Genesis.

Um zumindest ein Stück seiner Würde zu wahren ergriff er die Initiative und schob dem Soldaten den schweren Ledermantel von den Schultern, um sich kurz darauf an seinen beiden Gürteln zu schaffen zu machen.  
Im Stillen fragte er sich zum hundertsten Mal, wofür zwei übereinander liegende Gürtel überhaupt gebraucht wurden. Der Mann über ihm murrte, zwei dumpfe Aufschläge später lagen die schweren Stiefel auf dem Boden, gefolgt von zwei Gürteln und einem ledernen Brustpanzer.  
Seine Hände schoben sich unter Genesis Pullover, strichen den sehnigen Rücken entlang über die weiche, warme Haut. Indem er ungeduldig an dem störenden Kleidungsstück zog und zerrte, zwang er sie den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
Unter halb geöffneten Lidern genoß er den Anblick sich deutlich abzeichnender Muskeln unter der blassen Haut. Mit den Fingerspitzen zeichnete er einige Narben nach, ließ sie über die Wölbungen gleiten und breitete die Arme aus, als Genesis sich an seinen Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machte. Aufmerksam beobachtete Rufus seine Mimik; jede einzelne Strähne die ihm ins Gesicht fiel, seine glitzernden unnatürlich intensiven Augen und die geröteten, vollen Lippen. Bereitwillig streifte er das Hemd über die Schultern, ließ sich eingehend mustern, während ihm der Gürtel und die Hose geöffnet wurden. Seine eigene Hand fand zurück zu dem Bauch des Soldaten, streifte die Erhebung seiner Hose und entlockte ihm ein leises Seufzen.  
Ruckartig richtete er sich auf, zog sich ein Stück unter Genesis heraus und küsste ihn aufs Neue.

Nach einem kurzen Gerangel lag der 1st Class schmunzelnd unter ihm und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich eifrig an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.  
Dass es für ihn das erste Mal mit einem Mann war, versuchte Rufus sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Den Mut sofort aufs Ganze zu gehen fand er dennoch nicht und machte sich zuerst daran beide Brustwarzen abwechselnd mit seiner Zunge und den Zähnen so lange zu triezen, bis Genesis sich genötigt fühlte seinen Kopf nach unten zu drücken. Zögerlich, doch ohne zu murren, folgte er der Anweisung, schloss die Augen und ließ seine Zunge unter den Hosenbund gleiten.  
Ein leises, unterdrücktes Keuchen als seine Zunge über weiche Haut strich, Finger die sich in seinen Haaren verkrallten.  
Genug Zuspruch für den jungen Shinra, um Genesis durch zerren an der Hose noch von dem letzten störenden Stoff zu befreien.  
Sein Blick glitt über den vollkommen nackten Körper, blieb in der Körpermitte hängen und verharrte dort. Irritiert bemerkte Rufus, dass ihn der Anblick des Mannes um Dimensionen mehr erregte, als der einer hübschen weiblichen Turk seinerzeit.  
Wie in Trance beugte er sich hinunter, umschloss die Erektion mit den Lippen und fing an zaghaft seine Zunge daran entlang streichen zu lassen. Leises Stöhnen, eine Hand die ihm über den Kopf strich; kleine Gesten die ihm zeigten, dass er das Richtige tat. In seiner Erinnerung kramend, was ihm gefallen hatte, umfasste er mit einer Hand den Schaft, strich mit der anderen den Oberschenkel entlang und spürte, dass sich Finger in seinen Haaren verkrallten. Langsam ließ er seine Lippen die Erektion hinab gleiten, wieder hinauf und saugte leicht daran; ein kehliges Stöhnen bestätigte sein Tun und ließ ihn mutiger werden.  
Nach wenigen Minuten schmeckte er, dass er das Richtige tat. Ebenso wie ihn der bebende, erhitzte Körper unter ihm, nebst den unartikulierten Lauten bestätigte.  
Plötzlich wurde er sanft, aber bestimmt, zurück gedrängt.

Erschrocken sah er auf, suchte in den blauen Augen nach einem Hinweis darauf etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.  
Wenige Sekunden später lag er auf den Rücken, sah Genesis dabei zu wie er ihn mit wenigen Handgriffen von Hose und Shorts befreite.  
Er beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn fordernd. Die salzig schmeckenden Lippen, der glühende Körper über ihm und Geruch des Mannes allein reichte, um ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen zu entlocken. Er spürte wie eine Hand seinen Oberkörper entlang glitt, zu den Brustwarzen und leicht hinein kniff. Etwas, das die Mädchen nie getan hatten – und ihn unterdrückt keuchen ließ.  
Als der Kuss unterbrochen wurde murrte er, nur kurz, bis eine Zunge über seine Brustwarze strich, sanft in sie gebissen wurde und ihn diesmal lauter, kehliger stöhnen ließ. Erneut ließ Genesis ab, was Rufus mit einem frustrierten Seufzen quittierte. Unter halb geöffneten Lidern beobachtete er den Soldaten, wie er in seinen Manteltaschen herum kramte und nach kurzer Suche aus dem Innenteil eine kleine, blaue Tube, nebst einem Kondom hervor zog.  
„Das wird nötig sein", nuschelte Genesis, strich Rufus ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.  
„Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren", erwiderte der junge Shinra pikiert, „aber so nah habe ich noch niemanden an mich ran gelassen."  
„Also doch noch jungfräulich?", schmunzelte Genesis und öffnete die Tube.  
„Wenn man so will", er kräuselte die Nase, „sie durften mir einen blasen – für mehr war ich, gelinde gesagt, zu faul."  
Kurz hielt Genesis in seinem Tun inne, bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem schmutzigen Grinsen verzogen. „Du bist ein Arschloch."  
Amüsiert kräuselte Rufus die Lippen, hob elegant eine Augenbraue und sah zu, wie der Soldat eine üppige Portion Gleitcreme auf seinen Fingern verteilte.  
„Was wird das? Genesis, ich werde sicher nicht unten liegen!"  
„Rufus", seufzte der Soldat, legte den Kopf schief und zeigte ihm seine benetzten Finger. „Zusammenfassend habe ich mehr Erfahrung, was heißt: ich weiß, im Gegensatz zu dir, was ich tue. Außerdem ist dein Part, wie du selbst sagtest, eher der Stille – Liegende."  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst", fauchte er, als er etwas Kaltes an seinem Eingang fühlte, „Genesis, so ni -"  
Die

letzten Worte gingen in einem Kuss unter, den Genesis auch nicht löste, als Rufus brummend seinem Unmut Luft machte. Das befremdliche Gefühl von einem Finger, der in ihn glitt, ließ Rufus verstummen.

Angespannt konzentrierte er sich auf seine Empfindungen, die er zwar als ungewohnt, aber nicht unbedingt als unangenehm einstufte.  
Die Neugier siegte, er spreizte ohne weiter zu Murren die Beine.  
Unter Genesis beruhigenden Worten, der sanften Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte er solle sich entspannen, schloss Rufus die Augen. Reflexartig zuckte er einige Male zusammen, spürte wie Genesis sofort inne hielt, ihm beruhigend über den Kopf strich und wartete, bis er sich wieder entspannte.  
Als ein zweiter Finger sich in sich schob kniff er die Augen zusammen, allein ein Grund um seinen weitaus erfahreneren Partner innehalten zu lassen. Tief atmete der junge Shinra durch, nickte leicht und öffnete die Augen. Er wurde beobachtet, jede Regung seiner Mimik wurde von Genesis als Anlass genommen weiter zu machen oder abzuwarten.  
Aus den blauen Augen sprach sowohl unbändiges Verlangen, als auch der Wille zur Geduld. Allein ein Grund für Rufus sich zu entspannen.  
Darauf zu vertrauen, dass ihm nicht weh getan werden würde.  
Selbst als der dritte Finger sich seinen Weg bahnte verkrampfte er sich nicht. Sein Blick blieb fixiert auf die Genesis' Augen, das unnatürliche helle Leuchten, das ihm keine Angst mehr machte, sondern in seinen Bann zog. Nach einigen Minuten, mehr Zeit als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre, knisterte die Verpackung des Kondoms, die Tube wurde erneut geöffnet und geschlossen. Neugierig beobachtete der junge Shinra jede Bewegung des Soldaten, lehnte sich erst wieder zurück, als dieser sich wieder über ihn beugte und ihn sanft küsste.  
„Wird das... weh tun?"  
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein", murmelte Genesis und strich ihm über den Kopf, „Versprochen."  
Kein Versprechen, dass es nicht weh tun würde. Einige Male atmete Rufus tief durch, schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Genesis sich in Position brachte. Die kühle Gleitcreme an seinem Eingang ließ Rufus die Nase rümpfen, kurz danach hielt er den Atem an. Etwas wesentlich größeres als ein Finger drang in ihn ein.  
„Shh", Genesis hielt inne, küsste seinen Hals, „entspann' dich."  
„Ich versuch's", brachte er gepresst hervor, konzentrierte sich auf die zweite Hand, die ihm beruhigend durch die Haare strich und die weichen Lippen an seinem Hals.  
Langsam glitt Genesis tiefer, achtete auf jede Regung des Körpers unter sich und verharrte still, sobald Rufus sich verkrampfte. Rufus hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen, spürte mit jeder Bewegung Sehnen und Muskeln unter der Haut, strich fasziniert darüber und dankte im Stillen Genesis für seine Geduld.  
Wie einfach wäre es für ihn gewesen rücksichtslos zu sein. Körperlich war der junge Shinra dem Soldaten unterlegen, dennoch beherrschte der 1st Class sich und legte einen Sanftmut an den Tag, den Rufus so niemals erwartet hätte. Ihm war klar, dass sein Gegenüber ahnte – vielmehr wissen musste, dass er zum ersten Mal mit einem Mann schlief. Vorsichtig fing Genesis sich an zu bewegen, seufzte leise und drang tiefer in Rufus ein, der sich langsam an das Gefühl gewöhnte. Erst als eine Hand seine Erektion umschloss, sie zärtlich stimulierte begann er leise, zurückhaltend zu stöhnen.  
Entspannt ließ er sich treiben, genoss die sanften Berührungen, die zärtlichen Küsse und das noch ungewohnte Gefühl jemanden in sich zu spüren.  
Plötzlich verkrallten sich seine Fingernägel in Genesis Rücken, er bäumte sich auf und keuchte überrascht auf. Eine bisher ungekannte Erregung ließ ihn zittern, keuchen und sich in Genesis Schulter verbeißen. Ein leises Lachen drang an sein Ohr, als erneut der Punkt getroffen wurde, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.  
Jede Berührung kribbelte, fühlte sich intensiver an als alles Vorherige. Er wand sich unter dem Mann, der sich ebenfalls völlig fallen gelassen hatte und mit fließenden, sicheren Stößen immer wieder den Punkt in ihm penetrierte, der ihn irgendwann aufschreien ließ. Genesis' Bewegungen wurde fahriger, unkontrollierter und seine Stöße härter. Sein eigener Körper bäumte sich auf, er drückte seinen Oberkörper tiefer in die Matratze und hob sein Becken den bittersüß schmerzenden Stößen entgegen. Einige Sekunden glaubte Rufus zu verbrennen, verkrallte sich in den schweißnassen Haaren und zog Genesis näher an sich. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, er biss fest in Genesis Schulter, schmeckte Blut und hörte wie dieser seinen Namen keuchte.

Der Körper über ihm sackte in sich zusammen, presste ihn auf die Matratze. Neben seinem eigenen, schnellen und kräftigen Herzrhythmus spürte er das von Genesis gegen seine Brust schlagen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die Nähe, die Wärme und lauschte der sich langsam beruhigenden Atmung des 1st Class.  
Worte waren nicht nötig, als Genesis sich langsam von ihm löste und Rufus mit auf die Beine zog. Worte wären fehl am Platz gewesen, als sie beide zusammen unter der Dusche standen, danach das Bett neu bezogen und Genesis naserümpfend neben Rufus saß, als dieser am Fenster eine Zigarette rauchte.  
Sogar als der junge Shinra mit Heilsalbe und schlechtem Gewissen lange Kratzer auf Genesis Rücken, Bisswunden an seinem Hals und den Schultern behandelte, schwieg er.

Erst als der 1st Class nach seiner Hose griff, sein Hemd suchte und sich anzog brach Rufus das Schweigen.  
„Willst du wirklich gehen?", fragte er leise und sah, wie Genesis zögerte.  
„Eigentlich nicht", murmelte dieser und zog seinen Pullover über.  
„Warum gehst du dann?"  
Einen Moment schwieg Genesis, sah Rufus nachdenklich an.  
„Es ist halb sechs", sagte er und deutete mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf die Uhr, „ich bin eine halbe Stunde zu spät dran, was bedeutet, dass mir Sephiroth gehörig den Kopf waschen wird."  
Mit großen Augen sah Rufus von Genesis zu der Uhr und wieder zurück. „Oh."  
„Ja, 'oh'", antwortete der Soldat und zog ihn auf die Beine, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.  
„Ab zwei Uhr warte ich an den Klippen auf dich", nuschelte Genesis in den Kuss und griff nach seinem Schwert.  
Überrumpelt nickte Rufus, sah nur noch wie der rote Mantel knapp der zuschlagenden Tür entkam und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Nach wenigen Sekunden stahl sich ein dreckiges, zufriedenes Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

Einige Stockwerke tiefer wurde Genesis bereits von Lazard erwartet. Zu seiner Überraschung waren auch Sephiroth und Angeal mitanwesend.  
„Mission erfüllt?", fragte Lazard und musterte ihn abschätzig.  
„Wie man sieht", antwortete der 1st Class gelangweilt und deutete auf die Bissspuren und violetten Flecken auf seinem Hals. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss einen Bericht schreiben." Langsam ging Genesis an Sephiroth und Angeal vorbei, spürte ihre fragenden Blicke auf sich ruhen und sah nicht einmal auf.  
Zufrieden verließ auch Lazard den Raum, nicht ohne seinen beiden 1st Class noch mitzuteilen, dass sie sich aus der Sache völlig raushalten sollten. Einige Minuten herrschte Stille in dem Raum.

„So hat sein Hals noch nie ausgesehen", sagte Angeal und sah zu Sephiroth auf, der nachdenklich auf einen Monitor starrte, auf dem zeitgleich der Bericht erschien, den Genesis eintippte.  
„Und ist der Morgen auch ohne Hoffnung,  
nicht wird er meine Rückkehr aufhalten", murmelte Sephiroth nach einiger Zeit und verließ schmunzelnd den Raum.  
Angeal blieb zurück, sah zu wie Buchstabe um Buchstabe auf dem Monitor erschien. Genesis, der in nüchternen Worten aufführte, wie er Rufus verführt hatte.  
Nach einiger Zeit wandte der 1st Class angewidert den Blick von dem Verrat ab, der Wort um Wort in den Computer eingespeist wurde, und verließ den Raum.

_'(...) Rufus Shinra schien unerfahren, stellenweise verängstigt zu sein. Seine sexuellen Erfahrungen waren auf die mit weiblichen Turks begrenzt, mit denen er den Geschlechtsakt nicht vollzogen hat. Hinweis auf gestörtes Sozialverhalten, soziale Phobie (?). Meinem subjektiven Eindruck nach ist der Ursprung seiner aufgeführten, kombinierten psychischen Störungen auf absichtliche seelische Misshandlung zurück zu führen. Gelegenheitsraucher. Anfällig für psychotrope Substanzen. Niedrige Suchttoleranz. Anzeichen kombinierter Persönlichkeitsstörungen (emotional-instabil, anankastisch, ängstlich, affektiv, neurotisch). Anfällig für schizotypische Persönlichkeitsstörung. Weiteres Vorgehen: Beobachtung und vorsichtiges annähern. Beziehung zu Zielobjekt aufbauen (...)'_

Seufzend warf Rufus die Akte auf den Tisch, schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Erinnerungen an seine Zeit mit Genesis; eine glückliche Zeit verbunden mit bittersüßem Schmerz.  
Die Akten waren erst vor wenigen Monaten aus den Trümmern des ehemaligen Shinra - Hauptquartiers geborgen worden.  
Akten - Aktenberge.  
Die er sofort beschlagnahmt hatte, noch bevor seine Mitarbeiter oder irgendein Turk nur einen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

_**RS-017-TS**_

Rufus Shinra – Objekt 17 – Top Secret.  
Sein Leben in Form von hunderten Berichten, Notizen, Statistiken und Analysen. Verschwommene Fotos, die keinem familiären Fotoalbum zugehörig waren.  
Namen. Daten. Fakten.  
Verrat.  
Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über ein verblasstes Foto. Die Klippen von Junon, darauf zwei Gestalten bei einem innigen Kuss zu erkennen. Blonde Haare. Ein roter Mantel. Das Foto fiel zu Boden.

Langsam stand er auf, nahm ein altes, zerfleddertes Buch vom Tisch und drückte es in einer fast kindlich wirkenden Geste an sich. Als er es vor vielen Jahren auf seinem Bett gefunden hatte, zusammen mit einem White-Banola Apfel, hatte er im ersten Moment nicht verstanden. Erst, als Genesis nicht kam um ihn von den Klippen abzuholen, obwohl er Tag für Tag bis tief in die Nacht gewartet hatte. Dann verstand er.  
Er hasste Genesis nicht dafür, dass er gegangen war. Gehen hatte müssen. Damit hatte Rufus jeden Tag gerechnet. Wissend, dass jeder SOLDAT früher oder später verrückt werden würde. Sein Abschiedsgeschenk konnte er Genesis dennoch in Form von einem goldenen Chocobo zukommen lassen – Gelder für Avalanche, Informationen, sein Verrat an ShinRa. Damit die Company an zwei Fronten kämpfen musste, damit Genesis eine Chance bekam das letzte Kapitel von Loveless selbst zu schreiben. Die Göttin zu finden.  
Er hatte es nicht geschafft.

Natürlich war Genesis erwischt worden, seinen damaligen Informationen nach sogar getötet, und Rufus selbst war von seinem Alten für seinen Verrat zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden.  
Seine Strafe war dokumentiert in den Akten. Bilder von Folterungen, Vergewaltigungen; von unzähligen Grausamkeiten, die auf seiner Seele und seinem Körper beständige Narben hinterlassen hatten.  
Die den jungen Shinra geprägt, seinen Hass gegen die Company geschürt hatten.  
Und dennoch war er heute der Kopf dieses Konzerns, investierte sein Leben in ihn. Der Grund dafür war auf anderen verschwommenen Bildern zu erkennen, die eins nach dem anderen eingesammelt und sorgfältig zu den Akten zurückgelegt wurden.

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf das Buch in seinen Händen, glitt ab zu einem Schwert, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch liebevoll in Samt eingebettet lag.  
Lange hatte er es gesucht.  
Jahr für Jahr eine Blutspur auf der verzweifelten, an Besessenheit grenzenden Suche nach ihm durch Gaia gezogen. Duzende Schwarzmarkthändler bestochen, bedroht, gefoltert und ermordet, nur um dieses Schwert in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Die rote, tödliche Klinge schimmerte verlockend im fahlen Licht des Kaminfeuers. In seltenen Momenten hatte Rufus das Schwert, Genesis' ganzen Stolz, halten dürfen. Hatte Stunden damit verbracht dem 1st Class bei Übungskämpfen zu zusehen, seine Eleganz bei dem tödlichen Tanz mit der Waffe zu bewundern. War sich seiner wahren Stärke bewusst geworden. Vorsichtig hob er die Klinge an, darauf achtend sie nicht durch Fingerabdrücke zu beschmutzen und schob das Buch darunter.

In einer Akte ruhte eine Notiz. Alt, vergilbt. In der schmierigen Handschrift von Hojo, die sofort seinen alten Hass geschürt hatte.

_'Objekt gesichert und versiegelt. Zur Überwachung an DeepGround übergeben. Todesähnlicher Schlaf. Vitalwerte schwach und gleichmäßig. Regenerationsprozess? Weitere Analysen erforderlich.'_

Ein trauriges Lächeln, ein dunkler Schatten in Rufus' Augen.  
Wäre die Situation eine andere, hätte er in der Sekunde, in der er den Zettel entdeckt hatte, eine große Suchaktion eingeleitet.  
Doch Rufus war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er langsam den Verstand verlor.  
Er spürte den Irrsinn von seinem Geist besitz ergreifen, fühlte den Wahnsinn in sich.  
Es war zu spät für ihn, nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.  
Schlicht zu spät sich noch retten zu können, auch wenn er vieles dafür gegeben hätte, sei es nur um Genesis ein letztes Mal sehen zu können.

Genesis, der irgendwo in einem tiefen Schlaf von der Göttin träumte.  
Sein Schwert, sein Buch – sie würden auf ihn warten, auch wenn Rufus seinen Plan vollendet hatte.  
Er war sicher, dass Tseng seine Wohnung unangetastet lassen würde, genauso sicher, dass Genesis sein Schwert finden würde.  
Damals hatte Genesis ihm, wenn auch nur auf Befehl, eine glückliche Zeit geschenkt.  
War auch alles nur ein falsches Spiel, so hatte Rufus ihn dennoch gern gehabt.  
Vielleicht hatte Genesis ihn auch gemocht.

Vielleicht würde eines Tages ein Banola-Apfel auf Rufus' Grab liegen.


End file.
